EV Training Guide
Simple EV Training Guide: = ' Where can I see EV's? ' Given you are the LegendaryTrainer Rank (obtained using /rank) you can use /evs (party number). Alternatively you could do the maths yourself and tally up which pokemon you have defeated, etc. but this would be more time consuming. ' Why Ev Train? ' Ev training can give your Pokemon beneficial 'extra stats' by simply beating Pokemon in battles. This can give you an advantage in battles such as our gym battles, or any other kind of battle. = ' What do I need to know about EV training? ' - Pokémon can gain six different types of EVs, one of each of the six stats (HP, Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, Speed) - Each individual Pokémon can gain a maximum of 510 EVs (overall not per stat) - There is a limit of 255 EVs per stat - The ratio of EV's to stats is: 4 EVs equal 1 stat point at level 100 (4:1) - The 4:1 ratio means that having the full 255 EVs in a stat is redundant, as the same effects would be achieved with 252 EVs. - Donator Packages gain access to an ev training area that makes EV training super quick ' Items that affect EV's: ' - A Pokémon holding a Macho Brace will gain double the normal EVs from any encounters - Power Weight - +4 HP EV's per Pokemon beat (regardless of that Pokemon's normal EV yield) ' - Power Bracer - +4 Attack EV's per Pokemon beat (regardless of that Pokemon's normal EV yield) ' - Power Belt - +4 Defence EV's per Pokemon beat (regardless of that Pokemon's normal EV yield) - Power Lens - +4 Special-Attack EV's per Pokemon beat (regardless of that Pokemon's normal EV yield) - Power Band - +4 Special-Defence EV's per Pokemon beat (regardless of that Pokemon's normal EV yield) - Power Anklet - +4 Speed EV's per Pokemon beat (regardless of that Pokemon's normal EV yield) ' '- Vitamins Increase their respective EV's for a stat by +10 but this cannot be done once the stat has 100 EV's.' ''These are the stats for the vitamins: HpUp (+10 Health EV's), Protein (+10 Attack EV's), Iron (+10 Defence EV's), Calcium (+10 Sp.Attack EV's), Zinc (+10 Sp.Defence EV's) and Carbos (+10 Speed EV's)' ' '- Certain berries can reduce EV's by 10 in order for you to get back to 0 if you have made a mistake or randomly battled. '''These are as follows: Pomeg Berry (-10 Health EV's), Kelpsy Berry (-10 Attack EV's), Qualot Berry (-10 Defence EV's), Hondew Berry (-10 Sp.Attack EV's), Grepa Berry (-10 Sp.Defence EV's), Tamato Berry (-10 Speed EV's) ' Which Pokemon give me EV's? ' All of them! Every Pokemon you beat will give you '''AT LEAST ONE EV'. Every Pokemon gives specific EV's these can be seen on the Pixelmon wiki here: http://pixelmonmod.com/wiki/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_by_EV_yield ' To Recap: ' ' - All you need to do is defeat Pokemon to gain EV's ' ' - All Pokemon give you EV's ' ' - LegendaryTrainers (bought with In-game money using /rank) gain access to /evs command + Donator packages ' ' - There are items that can aid you and reset your EV's (listed above) ' ' - Vitamins do have a use ' ' - EV's give you extra stats in the long run ' ' - Every 4 EV's = 1 Stat ' = So for example: ' Say I had a Pikachu and I wanted to train it in speed and Sp.Attack. I would maybe feed him 10 x Calcium to boost his Sp.Attack EV's to 100 and do the same for his speed using Carbos. Then I would give him a Power Lens (to get +4 extra Sp.Attack EV's per pokemon beat). Then I would start defeating Pokemon with speed EV's and Special Attack Pokemon or a mixture such as: Charizards (+3 Sp.Attack EV's) or Xatu (+1 Sp.Attack EV's and +1 Speed EV's). I would do this until i reached 255 (the max) Or for the most efficient way 252 Sp.Attack, 252 Speed, and 4 in any stat of my choice. I would also use a power anklet to gain the speed EV's faster after maxing the Sp.Attack EV's. A Table showing Vitamins and their effects: A Table showing Items effecting EV's and their effects: